


we're heaven on earth (melody and words)

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Luke, Kissing, Reggie is a Good Friend, alex isn't really in this and i'm sorry, basically luke finds the song and fluff ensues, i just ship reggie and luke more, julie is still so bi, luke and julie because I don't actually hate them together, luke being jealous over nick, luke is still pansexual, luke is such a simp for julie, lukes in trouble, mainly just luke and julie, minor reggie interaction, perfect harmony, pissed julie molina, written as rated g because they're a fluffy couple sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: the one where Luke finds Perfect Harmony and madness ensues.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 271





	we're heaven on earth (melody and words)

He really hadn’t meant to invade her privacy again, but Luke and following directions were not two things that went together easily. Especially when Julie had been humming the same song under her breath all week and whenever Luke questioned her about it she’d brushed it off and changed the subject in the blink of an eye. He’d been mildly upset at the time, but had practically forgotten all about it by rehearsal the next day. That is, until he caught Julie at the piano one morning before school playing the same melody across the keys and quietly singing along. He’d tried to make out words, but he couldn’t really enter the studio without her noticing him and then she’d surely stop playing. Also, boundaries existed and he knows Julie wouldn’t appreciate him prying.

Except here he is, because he _also_ knows Julie would definitely not have kept the song solely in her head, she would have written it down and stored it somewhere. Like her dream box. He tugs on his lower lip apprehensively, his leg bouncing against the floor. He knows he should turn around, let Julie keep her song to herself and share it with him when she’s ready. She _would_ share it with him, right? They share everything, _especially_ song lyrics. 

He’d broken into her dream box before, and that had ended well, right? What’s to say this time won’t be the same? _Leave it alone, Luke_ , Alex would chide him, watching in obvious censure. Reggie would say the same, but Luke knew underneath the poorly concealed disapproval his bandmate would be just as curious to see what was inside as him. 

Julie would be home from school any minute now; if he wanted to find out, he’d have to do it soon. Against his better judgement, he reaches for the box (because he can hold and touch just about everything now, and that’s pretty cool), setting it down gently on the desk and flipping open the lid. There’s notebook pages upon notebook pages that have been folded and stacked neatly within the box; the pile had gone down significantly since Julie started sharing her songs with the rest of the band, but there were still a lot to be explored. Most of the pages now resided in the studio scattered across any spare surface they could find or pinned to the walls. Still, there was one page that rested on top that Luke could tell had been put there only recently, as the ink wasn’t as faded as the rest of the papers. 

His fingers wrap around the paper, pulling it free and unfolding it to see her handwriting scrawled all the way down to the bottom, hearts lining the edges and weaving in between certain lines. 

_Here in front of me_

_Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen_

_Life can be so mean_

_But when he goes_

_I know he doesn’t leave_

_The truth is finally breaking free_

_Two world collide when I’m with you_

_Our voices rise and soar so high_

_We come to life when we’re_

_In perfect harmony_

_You set me free_

_You and me together is more than chemistry_

_Love me as I am_

_I hold your music here inside my hands_

_We say we’re friends_

_We play pretend_

_You’re more to me, we’re everything_

_Our voices rise and soar so high_

_We come to life when we’re_

_In perfect harmony_

The more Luke reads the more his stomach drops and he regrets ever opening the box. So this is what she’d been hiding from him. She’d been writing a love song, a love song that she _purposely_ kept from him. Julie was in love with someone and she didn’t want Luke to know. Suddenly the paper felt like fire and Luke threw it down, frowning. Julie was allowed to love anybody she wanted to, Luke could deal with that. He could. He just thought they had something, something special that existed within their music and their relationship with each other. Something that Luke never had with Alex, or Reggie, or anyone else. Something Luke thought was _more_ than just friends. 

Now he knows he was wrong, that once again, Luke Patterson had jumped the gun on something and let his feelings get the best of him. He takes a step back, preparing to poof out, when his eye catches something else written on top of the paper. Written in the very corner of the page is a date, much like the rest of the pages containing her songs. Julie likes to put dates to her music, to hold some kind of chronological memory. Generally, Luke thinks it’s sweet. This date, however, makes his stomach churn and his throat go dry. This date Luke remembers all too vividly, because he’d _hated_ it.

The day Julie and Nick became dance partners. 

Julie had danced with Nick, and Julie had liked it. Enough to write a love song, apparently. Luke wanted to throw up. He poofs out of Julie’s room in a heartbeat and re-materializes in the studio. Alex is nowhere to be found (probably with Willie) but Reggie is propped against the couch, giving out a small yelp when Luke poofs in front of him. “God, Luke, a little bit of a warning next time.” 

“Sorry,” Luke mutters, grabbing his guitar from it’s stand. Luke’s guitar was his go-to; When Luke was sad, he played guitar. When Luke was mad, he played guitar, when he was stressed, he played guitar, when he was-I think you get the picture. Reggie, having spent nearly thirty years now by his bandmate’s side, picked up on this right away.

“You okay, buddy?” He treads carefully, slapping his notebook shut (most likely writing another country album), and rising to his feet. 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Luke lies, turning away from the other boy so that Reggie, who had familiarized himself with all of Luke’s tells and mood signs, wouldn’t see the expression on his face and call him out on his bluff immediately.

“Luke,” Reggie puts a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. Luke loses it right then and there. 

“Why would Julie be in love with Nick?” He cries out in frustration, setting his guitar back in it’s stand and spinning on his heel to face his bandmate. Reggie’s eyes widen, and his lips part in revelation.

“You…..you think Julie has a crush on _Nick_?” Reggie says slowly, searching Luke’s gaze. 

“I…..” He hesitates, pauses to decide if he should confide to Reggie that he’d pretty much snooped through Julie’s stuff after they promised they wouldn’t. “I found a love song that she wrote for him. In her dream box.” He confesses at last, averting his eyes to the floor. He braces himself for the reproachful slap to his arm before it even happens, Reggie gaping at him in shock.

“Luke Patterson, you didn’t.” Reggie retorts, folding his arms across his chest. Luke doesn’t answer, just keeps his eyes trained on the floor and waits for the lecture to begin. He doesn’t know what Reggie is about to say next, however, because just then the door to the studio flies open, catching their attention. Standing in the doorway is Julie, a notebook page clutched in her left hand, and now Luke knows he’s in trouble. 

“Lukas Patterson, we need to talk right now.” She looks as far from happy as happy could get (which is Reggie most of the time), and the way she storms towards him makes him want to die all over again to avoid the wrath he knows is coming. He looks to Reggie for support, but the other boy has already poofed out. _Great best friend he is_. “You _promised_ me,” Julie draws his attention back to the matter at hand. If anything, she looks more upset than he does angry, and now Luke really feels horrible. “You promised you wouldn’t do this again, that I could trust you. Why? _Why_ did you do this?”

“You were singing that song all week and it drove me crazy,” Luke breathes, running his fingers through his hair haphazardly. “I know I shouldn’t have broken into your dream box, but I knew that the song would be in there, and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I’m sorry.” He adds weakly, meeting her gaze. 

“That doesn’t change the fact you _did_ ,” Julie continues, waving the notebook page around as she speaks. “I thought I could trust you, Luke. We tell each other everything.” 

“Then why couldn’t you tell me you were in love with Nick!” He blurts out before he can stop it, and Julie’s eyes go wide. “That song, I know it’s about him. I saw the date, the date of the dance class, right? You say we tell each other everything, but you never told me about this.” 

Julie just stares at him, frozen in place. “You think the song is about Nick.” She says sardonically, disbelief painted all over her face. “You are such an _idiot_.” 

Luke ignores the fact she just called him an idiot, feeling utterly dumbfounded. “It’s…...it’s not about Nick?” 

“No.” She shakes her head, studies his expression before taking a deep breath. “You were right, it was a love song. I am in love with someone. But there’s a reason I didn’t tell you.” Julie takes a step forward, smoothing out the sheet of paper in her hands and handing it to him again. 

_I feel your rhythm in my heart_

_You are my brightest burning star_

_I never knew a love so real_

_We’re heaven on earth_

_Melody and words_

_When we’re together we’re_

_In perfect harmony_

The lyrics spill past her lips freely now, not muffled or whispered in between rehearsals when she thinks Luke can’t hear her. Her gaze meets his, and suddenly it feels all too real, like she’s not singing at him but _to_ him. The pieces start to fit together in Luke’s head, and his cheeks heat up when she sets the paper down and smiles nervously at him. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” She says quietly, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. 

There aren’t enough words to explain the way Luke is feeling right now, and even so, all of the words seem to die in his throat as he finds himself (for the first time in his life) speechless. Instead, a grin breaks out on his face as he surges forward without warning and captures her lips with his own. His arms wind around her waist and her palms cradle his cheeks as she returns the kiss willingly, laughing against his lips. 

“I’m really sorry, Julie.” He mumbles in between kisses, but she shushes him, silencing him with her fingertips against his lips.

“I know.” She tells him before leaning in to kiss him again. She has to stretch on her tiptoes to reach him and he has to duck down just a bit, and so he picks her up, her sneakers dangling in the air heedlessly. 

“Wait,” He breaks away, and Julie raises an eyebrow questioningly. “I love you, too.” Luke tells her, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Julie beams, throwing herself at him and burying her face in his tee shirt. He cards his fingers through her hair gently, holds her tight without the intention of ever letting go. “Hey, Julie?” He says after a moment or two, causing her to pull back so she could look at him. 

“Yea?” 

“I’d really like it if you played that song for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> mainly published this to bide time because i currently have a Ruke soulmate draft sitting in my google docs and i wanted to post SOMETHING for you all today but i actually don't hate it so enjoy some Juke fluffiness.


End file.
